Talk:Werewolf
Please edit this stub. It needs some cleaning up. American Werewolf? " J.K. Rowling also noted that to her, "werewolf" means An American Werewolf In London, whose werewolf is an extremely animalistic wolf-shaped beast, but that she was very pleased with the Azkaban film's imagining of the concept and appreciated the sympathy evoked by the "naked" and "pathetic" aspects of the design." Where's that quote from? It doesn't have a source and I can't find it on Accio Quote. I guess it could be made up... 17:41, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Can someone scan in the picture of Lupin as a werewolf on the back cover of POA UK childrens its much better than this picture. Me_Potter_Fan 09:47, 10 September 2007 (UTC) -I think this is supposed to be Sirius Black in his Animagus form/The Grim, not a Werewolf. Snoops619 :I'm not sure what you're referring to? Could you please explain further? This article is about a werewolf, yes, not about the animagus form of Sirius Black or the Grim. Think more of Remus Lupin. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 19:10, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::I think Snoops619 is refering to Me_Potter_Fan's comment on the picture on the back of the UK childrens edition of Prisoner of Azkaban. Which, upon study, would seem to me to be Black's animagus form. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 19:22, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::Ah, OK. That makes sense. I've never seen a UK edition of the books so...I got confused. Thanks. I think the picture we have now is pretty good. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 19:29, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I think Veritaserum.com has scans of them in their gallery section. They've also got a load of international covers that might yield good images. I believe a Ukranian one has an image of Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem for example. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 19:38, 6 October 2007 (UTC) I've re-added the note "honorary" to Fenrir Greyback's note because he was never actually made a Death Eater (he lacks Voldemort's sign on his forearm, even if he is allowed to wear the robes). Dweren Are JKR's werewolves susceptible to silver like in the myths? It doesen't seem right, because then they couldn't handle Sickles...just wondering. 00:56, 11 July 2008 (UTC)undergroundsoul Does anyone know if werewolves can voluntarily take their "wolf shape"? it seems like Read something about it in DH... 20:34, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't think so...where did you read that?--Matoro183 (Talk) 20:38, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::I think that in the myths the werewolves are vunerable to silver while in werewolf form... I guess.... Do you refer to Fenrir Greyback, Holli wood? I think he can, but it's rare .. Seth Cooper 20:43, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::No, he positions himself near victims before the full moon, so he does transform near them, just not willingly.--Matoro183 (Talk) 20:44, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, but doesn't Greyback transform into a werewolf in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower? I think thats why Bill becomes a Half-Werewolf. Because he is bitten by a transformed werewolf that didn't transform in the Full Moon. But I'm not sure... Seth Cooper 21:02, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::::No, it's the fact that Greyback wasn't transformed that makes Bill not a true werewolf.--Matoro183 (Talk) 21:05, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, your are right. I checked the book and he wasn't transformed. So werewolves can't assume their wolf-form voluntarily. Seth Cooper 21:08, 13 July 2008 (UTC) The Movie Version of a Werewolf I think that they did a bad job on Lupin when he was a werewolf. --Lupin & Kingsley 02:51, 16 November 2008 (UTC) The talk pages are for disscussing changes to the articles, not the subjects. Jayce Carver Talk 08:31, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Ok --Lupin & Kingsley 13:37, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Lychanthropy a Magical Disease? Isn't it considered a magical disease, if so why is not stated so. The Unbeholden 03:39, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :It is considered a magical illness or disease, which is implied by the numerous references to infection, treatment, etc. But I added something to make it more explicit. Oread 03:51, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::First it's Iycanthropy with a capital I, not Lycanthropy. It wasnt created JKR. The ancient Romans, or Marcellus Sidates believed in Iycanthropy and said that a person who believed he was turning into a wolf, naturally acted like one. Cheers! - Incredisuper ::: It doesn't matter. In Rowling's world the illness is called Lycantrophy and not Iycantrophy. -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] ([[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']]) 17:01, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Do we know if Muggles if bitten by a werewolf would contract Lycanthropy? Every werewolf we meet in the series was a wizard first (as far as I can tell). Thanks, --JKoch (Owl Me!) 15:59, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Newt Scamander confirms in FB that Muggles can become werewolfs.--Rodolphus 16:03, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Remus says 'grrr.. AH SHAT AP!!!'? Turning into a werewolf and shouting at the same time?]] What...the...smeg... -- (non-user)16:29, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Not sure if it will improve the werewolf article, but according to the Half Blood Prince(BOOK) Hermoine states that the Montgomery Twins baby brother was attacked and killed by a werewolf. It is but a small tid bit of info. :Werewolves' aggressiveness and the fact that they can kill is mentioned under "Monthly transformations". The Montgomery boy's death is mentioned in the second paragraph of "Retaliation". - Nick O'Demus 02:49, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Move This should be moved to its plural term, in accordance with wizards, merpeople, etc. Butterfly the rabbit 19:13, October 27, 2010 (UTC) DADA textbook prop The DADA textbook in the movie was an actual book, though the information presented in it contradicts the books. In fact, it is copied directly from the Gabriel Knight series of PC games. Should this image, along with a brief commentary, be placed in the article? --Zenoseiya 02:03, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :We have incorporated elements of that text into certain articles (see Lycacomia Curse and Lycanthropy, for instance). Perhaps a note on the origin of the text on the article for the book in question (similar to the one here that notes the text in question was taken from an old Wikipedia article) is in order, but nothing more than that, I should think. -- 1337star (Owl Post) 03:14, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Latin Forms Does anybody know the latin for of werewolf? Thanks 20:44, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :'Lycanthropus' is 'werewolf' in Latin. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:34, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :I always thought it was "lupinotuum", but I am probably incorrect; thank you, Seth :) Hunnie Bunn 23:18, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :Lycanthrope isn't Latin. It's Greek. 20:41, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Lykos (wolf) + anthropos (man) in Ancient Greek parallels the Anglo-Saxon were (man) wulf (wolf). 19:52, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Silver? Can anyone tell me the authority for the "werewolves are not affected by silver" statement? I've looked through the books and films and cannot see it. 19:48, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :I'm guessing that comes from the fact that Sickles are made of silver, and no mention is made of Lupin's inability to handle wizarding currency? I could be wrong, though, and it may come from a different source altogether. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:59, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :I can't remember where I read it, but I read that JKR told that in an interview. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:36, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Web Archive - Rumors - "Nice idea, clearly predicated on the legend that only a silver bullet can kill a werewolf – but incorrect" - regarding the idea of Pettigrew using his hand to kill Lupin. But I can't find anything that specifically says "unaffected by silver." ProfessorTofty (talk) 22:17, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Lupin appears to have no difficulty using the door at 12 Grimmauld Place, which has a silver handle. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 23:17, August 6, 2012 (UTC) The majority of mythological versions suggest that the simple touch of silver is no problem to werewolves, in human form at least, but weapons forged of this metal nullify their healing capabilities, and thus make it possible to truly and fully kill them. Since a number of RP wikis turn to this one as the ultimate arbiter of debates, and include werewolves as one of their species of monster, the canon source of such a contention rather matters, as does the precise wording. The blanket statement here gives silver weapons no advantage against lycanthropes, rendering them considerably more dangerous. Their Ministry rating should, perhaps, be reviewed if this point remains in this entry. 05:33, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Lavender Brown Why is not Lavender Brown standing here? :Because she was killed by a werewolf, not infected. She never got a chance to become one. --[[User:SnorlaxMonster|'Snorlax']][[User talk:SnorlaxMonster|'Monster']] 10:26, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Silver (II)? When talking about the myth saying werewolves are afraid of silver I read somewhere that this myth was created after the end of the 18th century and not an original weakness. --DCLM (talk) 15:24, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Gender The article uses non-gender-specific terms throughout, but what evidence is there that female werewolves exist? The term literally means "man-wolf" and no female characters are ever stated to be werewolves. -- 08:53, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :There's also no evidence that females cannot be werewolves. Therefore, we should not assume that this depiction of werewolves is male-only. Furthermore, I think "man-wolf" means man as in "mankind", not "man" as opposed to "woman". --[[User:SnorlaxMonster|'Snorlax']][[User talk:SnorlaxMonster|'Monster']] 06:07, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Additionally, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them consistently says "humans" become werewolves, not "men" or "males" or any other gender specific term. And Deathly Hallows shows us that werewolves are perfectly willing to attack females. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 06:49, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Also language says that "man" is sometimes used in non-gender meaning to specify the "human" in general, like "wizard" in the magical universe. --DCLM (talk) 08:40, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Recognition The 1976 Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. states that there are five signs of identifying a werewolf (question ten). We know Peter Pettigrew named three correctly, and Pottermore lists four of the five: #The pupils are smaller. #The tail is more tufted. #The snout is shorter. #The werewolf is more aggressive. Is perhaps the fifth sign the ambiguous sentence that all of the aforementioned physical traits are "more human"? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 18:29, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :Just wondering, is there an answer for this? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 23:43, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Bumping. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 22:26, November 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Bumping. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 21:18, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't believe that the fifth sign can be gleaned from the Pottermore information, unfortunately. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 21:28, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::At least four of them could be. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 21:30, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Pottermore picture? The Centaur, Goblin, Merpeople, Ghost, Vampire and Troll pages all have their Pottermore Sorting Quiz images. Should we add the Werewolf's Pottermore image too? If not as main image, simply just an image in the article? NazivonS (talk) 15:40, December 17, 2013 (UTC)